Man of the house
by Black Romeo
Summary: Little Frau engaged in mischief.


**Disclaimer- Don't own 07-GHOST (an empty wish) but do own this plot.**

* * *

**Man of the house**

An early Sunday morning, the jubilant peach ball of fire gently floated over the lush green meadows. The birds merrily chirped on the Olive tree in chorus to the soft ringing of the nearby Church bell, as the wispy clouds noiselessly crept on the vast sapphire field and the little daisies swayed in the gentle wind. However this panorama failed to attract the attention of a certain blonde, busy examining his body for some sort of worn-out wounds, the idea having suddenly hit him. Not that Frau was ever careful while playing, for which he was lectured on daily basis by his _father_ Bastien.

The child sighed in defeat, _how come all his cuts and bruises were already healed, now that he was in need of them. Damn them. _His plan of skipping school was proving very difficult, with his illness free body. Completely and miserably failing to come up with an excuse to-skip-school-to-escape-test, he frowned.

Not that he ever liked school and more those bizarre exams, just like any 10-year old. And Frau considered it quite normal, not like that four eyes nerd who sat beside him and was hopelessly in love with his _monstrous pile of mind-short-circuiting –instant-sedatives-undercover _or to put it simply books. _Was that guy even human?_ Apparently the blonde feared the russet even more than milk (Frau having even fainted by just smelling the _yucky-white__ liquid), _having come to the conclusion in his mind when he decided to play a prank on the said russet and ended up with a black eye and an abnormally large bump on his head and not to mention uncountable bruises, for smuggling a frog into his lunch box. _(Guess who the russet was?)_

Frau shivered at the memory of that fateful day.

However leaving that aside, how was he planning to lie to Bastien. Seeing that angelic face of his, Frau couldn't bring himself to lie, leave aside the preparations required for it. Leaving aside his extremely boring study sessions, Frau hated nothing about that man, Bastien having gone to lengths to protect his _beloved child _since he found this abandoned orphan, starving and dying alone in an alley and showered him with unconditional fatherly love. Then won't lying to this man be similar to being unfaithful to his only _God?_

"Frau."

He need not turn his head to see who it was. He could just recognize this baritone anywhere in this universe.

"Frau? Are you there? Oh, how foolish of me, he must have already left for sch… (Cough, cough)."

"Old man, you have a big bad cold. Why don't ya get some sleep? You are coughing your guts out", Frau headed for the raven in white, resting on the worn out sofa, having fallen on it because of his vigorous coughing.

"Frau? You didn't go to school? You know it is very ba... (Cough, cough)."

"You can lecture me all ya want about the sins of playing hooky but later, go to your room before you collapse," Frau handed Bastien a glass of water and then noticing the man's grateful smile, he blushed slightly and quickly added with a pout ,

"Not that I care."

Bastian tried to smile but having a head hurting like hell even made this simple task seem like running a 200m race carrying two sacks of potatoes. Frau however noticing the man's flushed face went to place his hand on his hot and wet forehead.

"See you have fever, you shouldn't roam around," with this he helped the man stand up and supporting half of his weight, headed for Bastien's room upstairs, occasionally tripping, for having to support a man double his height in a half conscious state.

Having the raven tucked under the blanket, Frau was just about to descend downstairs to boil some tea (having planned to skip school anyways but for a different reason) when he heard a faint whisper. He instantly turned but to face a sleeping Bastian.

"Thank you, _son."_

"Get well soon, otosan."

A voice that Bastien could even recognize in his sleep, his _beloved child's. A peaceful smile adorned his features as soon as Frau chanted these magical words. No doubt he will get well soon._

_Meanwhile at school-_

"What's with this face Castor? Didn't prepare for the test?" Labrador asked good-naturedly.

Castor continued to stare at the empty place beside him.

"Missing Frau, Castor?"Labrador asked, grinning.

"WHAT? As if," replied a flushed Castor. "I am just happy that annoying Frau is absent today, now I can write the test with full concentration."

"As you say Castor, all the best," said Labrador with a smile.

However at the end of the day, the surprise test results really surprised everyone. Castor had scored 68 out of 80, for the first time in his life. The russet was totally furious, no need to say.

_That moron can annoy the hell out of you, even without really being there._

"ACHOO, guess I've got a cold too," said Frau as he headed upstairs to Bastien's room with some leftover breakfast.

* * *

**A/N-Sorry guys if it is not what it is expected to be. It is my first time writing, so please point out the faults, and help me improve them. Arigato for going through this story (deep bow). Help is always appreciated.  
**


End file.
